


Day 264 - Come as no surprise

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [264]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Monday Porn, Orgasm, Sex, Slash, Teasing, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>As soon as the door snaps shut behind them, John drops to his knees.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 264 - Come as no surprise

As soon as the door snaps shut behind them, John drops to his knees.

Sherlock is already hard in his bespoke trousers that leave delightfully little to the imagination and John leans forward to breathe through the material. The patch turns warm and wet and Sherlock’s head falls against the door with a soft thud.

John rubs the spot where Sherlock’s pre-cum is oozing through the material with his tongue and is surprised at how much more filthy it is to suck a man off _through_ his trousers.

Sherlock moans softly and rolls his hips invitingly. John smiles and uses his teeth to nibble along the hard length until Sherlock’s hips stutter helplessly.

When Sherlock begins to urgently plead for _more, something, anything_ , John places his open mouth over the head of Sherlock’s cock and starts sucking hard. Sherlock shouts something unintelligibly and grabs John’s head with both hands, desperately trying to find more friction.

John can hardly breath but somehow that doesn’t seem to matter. All that matters is Sherlock’s soft cries and his twitching cock under two layers of clothes until he comes fast and hard and completely without a warning. His knees give out only seconds later.

John feels rather smug because judging by the dreamy look on Sherlock’s face, he just managed to short out his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'dream'. 
> 
> So I wrote [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/699453) and then [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/700873). And then Atlin said, "John sucking Sherlock off through pants and trousers? I will buy you a pony if you write that."  
> So pay up, lady! :D  
> (Or give me one of those unicorns you've been breeding lately.)


End file.
